The First Deudumas
by Yaoi4Ever22
Summary: The paladins and their friends gather to celebrate a Christmas of their own in Space. Rated M to be safe. Contains: Klance, Shatt, Hunay, hinted Alforan, ThaLaz, & implied past-Shadam.


VLD Fanfic

The First Deudumas

Warning: Contains BoyxBoy (Yaoi), Klance, Shatt, Hunay, ThaLaz, hinted Alforan, various conspiracy theories, characters brought back to life, varying levels of OOC. (Not based off Season 6, some parts are used but events are mostly different)

~FYI - 1. Any religious statements, such as my rough explanation of Christmas, is not mean to offend anyone. I apologise in advance if I do. 2. Deucin (Doe-sin) is a name I made up by key smashing until I got something that sounded Altean and is an event I made up for the purpose of the story, as is Quintessa, idk if she is real but I've made her up to be an Altean religious figure. 3. Dutzhr (Dud-tz-er)is also made by key smashing as a Galran version. Enjoy~

Chapter 1 - Deudumas Eve

Laughter rang through the corridors of the Palace of Lions as the Paladins threw tinsel at a replicate pine tree in the living room. It was already covered with baubles of every colour and the walls around the tree were covered with stockings, each dawning their own name tag.

It had been seven weeks since the residents of the Castle of Lions had decided to host a Christmas party. Hunk had calculated how long they had been away from Earth and found that it was the 6th of November, 50 days before Christmas. When he told the others, the plan grew.

~~~Flashback time~~~

"Dude, seriously?! It's almost Christmas?!" Lance cheered, pumping his fist while dancing back and forth.

"What is this 'Christmas'?" Coran asked, twisting his moustache between two fingers.

"Is a celebration by a few of the religions on Earth. It's a day to celebrate the birth of a dude named Jesus Christ, son of an almighty being named God, by having a big feast and giving each other gifts and stuff. Coming from an Atheist family, we just used it as a reason to get the whole family together and exchange gifts." Pidge explained, bringing up a bunch of pictures on the main screens in the bridge.

"That sounds like Deucin. Does it not, Coran?." Allura reminisced, looking to Coran for confirmation.

"Yes, that's exactly right. You see," Coran punches a few commands into the console and pulls up some old photos of Altean families feasting and giving each other gifts, "Deucin is a day we Alteans celebrated once a deca-phoeb. It is a day to remember the life of our goddess, Quintessa. We eat feasts of traditional meals infused with small amounts of Quintessence and give gifts to our loved ones."

"Bro, that sounds a lot like Christmas! We should so, like, do a combined one! Christmas and Deucin." Hunk suggested.

"Deumas. I like the sound of that. We can invite our friends and celebrate together." Shiro decided.

~~~Back to the present (Earth date: December 24)~~~

Once the details had been decided, the group had sent out messages to their closest friends. The list contained: Keith, Krolia, Matt, Shay, Ulaz, and Thace. Each had responded quickly, confirming that they were looking forward to it, the Galrans even adding that it was similar to their own Dutzhr.

The day would begin with a feast, everyone would make a large dish from their culture: 2 Altean, 1 American, 1 Balmeran, 1 Cuban, 3 Galran, 2 Italian, 1 Japanese, and 1 Samoan. After the feast, everyone would sit down in the living room and exchange gifts.

"I'm so excited for everyone to arrive tonight!" Hunk giggled excitedly, "I haven't seen Shay in so long!"

"I can't wait to see my brother again. He's been busy with the Rebel Alliance so we haven't met up in almost 20 quintant."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm just so excited!" Lance laughed, throwing an extra bauble at the back of Shiro's head, "What about you, Shiro? Something on your mind?"

"Huh? What happened?" Shiro rubbed the back of his head where the bauble had hit him, "Oh… um… yeah. I'm just excited to see everyone again, too. You didn't have to throw that, though. Kuso, itaizo." The group laughing as Shiro rubbed his aching head.

"Well, this is an interesting scene." A familiar, rough voice chuckled from the doorway. Lance flicked around to face the newcomer.

"Hey everybody! Keith's back!" He laughed as the group tabs to greet their old friend. With him was his mother, Krolia, his wolf, Yorak, and his two closest friends from the Blade of Marmora, Thace and Ulaz. Between the five, they carried a bags of mysterious ingredients to cook some traditional Galran dishes as well as bags of gifts.

The group spend the next varga getting settled in and catching up, each finding a place to sit. Suddenly another voice joined the conversation.

"Have I arrived too late?"

"Shay!" Hunk cried, jumped up and running into the arms of his Balmeran girlfriend. The two hugged as the rest of the group rose to greet her.

After exchanging greeting, Allura and Hunk showed Shay to the kitchen so that she could put her grandmother's Balmeran Stew into the fridge.

"I am quite excited to try this stew, Shay. I have heard much about it from Hunk and Coran." Allura giggles as she chatted with the Balmeran.

As the trio returned to the room, the group shuffled to accommodate for them. Around the room they sat: Lance, Keith, Krolia, Thace, Ulaz, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Coran, and Shiro with Yorak lying at Keith's feet.

Suddenly, Yorak sat up, ears perked and tail wagging.

"Yorak? What's wrong?" Keith asked, reaching down to rub a hand through his fur. Yorak shook and, without warning, teleported away.

The group looked around in shock only to find the wolf reappearing a moment later with a startled brunette landing on Shiro's lap.

"What the f… What just happened? Shiro!?"

"Hello to you too, Matt." Shiro chuckled, taking advantage of the situation to lean forward and capture Matt's lips in a chaste kiss.

A chorus of wolf whistles rang around the room as Matt buried his face into Shiro's shoulder, hiding the colour in his cheeks.

"Get a room!" Pidge called. The group laughed as the couple shuffled to sit comfortably and join the conversation, Matt straddling Shiro's lap while facing out towards the centre of the room and Shiro wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist to keep him close.

After the group had settled, it was decided that Thace, Krolia, Lance, and Coran would head to the kitchen to start preparing their meals. The group said their farewells for the time, leaving the rest to chat amongst themselves.

"So… How's stuff going in the Rebellion, Matt?" Pidge questioned, trying to get the conversation going after the group's loudest member had left the room.

"Things are going great, Pidgeon. Ozar's promoted me to 'Top Brain' and we've had a huge influx of members joining our ranks since you guys killed Zarkon." Matt recounted to the group. The conversation continued for a while, moving between the actions of the Rebel Alliance and the Voltron Coalition.

Over the next few hours, the quartet that had left to begin cooking began to trickle back in. First Thace, then Krolia, Coran, and finally Lance. As the Paladin retook his seat beside Keith, the group decided to divide up the rooms for the night.

After much discussion the group had assigned everyone to a room, everyone but Keith.

"Can't he room with you, Krolia? He is your son?"

"Negative, he is as much a male as my son. It would not be appropriate."

"Well then, what do we do?"

"Doesn't Lance have a bunk-bed?" Pidge chimed, grinning.

"Well, yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?" Lance answered, not following where the young paladin was going with their question.

"Well, that is perfect then! Ms Shay will stay with Hunk, Mr Thace and Mr Ulaz together in the guest room, Matt with Shiro in his room, Ms Krolia will take Keith's old room, and Keith will stay in Lance's room with him!" Coran cheered, content that they had finally worked out a room order.

"Wait! WHAT?!"


End file.
